A Code Lyoko Nightmare
by daimajin 5
Summary: Exit the romantic comedies, and prepare for a heart attack! XANA creates a virus that turns the recently dead into blood thirsty cannibalistic zombies . Bone chilling suspense ensues in the dark factory...
1. One

Jeremie, Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd all stared at Jeremie's computer screen. It was half past midnight when Aelita had alerted them that X.A.N.A. had activated yet another tower. They all rushed to the abandoned factory and were now scanning news broadcasts to see exactly what X.A.N.A. could be planning. A reporter appeared on the screen looking frantic.

"-so please get to your nearest emergency shelter. This is not a joke. I repeat, get to your nearest emergency shelter. Do not attempt to engage the creatures-" urged the reporter before the screen went blank.

"What happened?" asked Odd.

"I'm not sure. My computer's fine. I guess the station is down or something" replied Jeremie calmly.

"Let's just try another channel" suggested Yumi.

Jeremie typed several commands into his computer, and the screen returned to life. Scenes of what looked like riots in the downtown area appeared. The camera was shaking, and the picture was out of focus. Screams were heard in the background and many buildings were on fire. Cars raced through the streets, screeching, and crowds of people, silhouetted by the flames walked slowly through the streets. A ruffled reporter appeared on the screen. Apparently the reporter and camera man were filming from the roof of a two story building.

"As you can see they've completely taken over the city. It's pure chaos down there! There must be hundreds of them now! Do not try to drive to safety, I've seen those things surround cars and rip out the drivers, and then tear them apart. The police have set up several barricades already around this building so we're safe here. I advise that you immediately barricade your doors and windows-" the reporter stopped speaking as the sound of near gunfire startled him.

"Oh my god they've got through!" said a voice in the background, followed by more gunfire. The camera man dropped the camera, so that all that was seen was a shattered lens. A few single shots were fired, and then the screen went blank again.

Jeremie looked at his friends with wide eyes. "Did you see that? Did you see what those people in the street were doing? They were _eating_ other people! X.A.N.A. what have you done!"

Ulrich put a hand on Jeremie's shoulder gently "Calm down Jeremie, first thing's first, we need to deactivate that tower."

"You're right" sighed Jeremie. He took off his glasses and wiped them on his shirt. "Alright everyone get ready to scan." Just then, a loud thump was heard above them. The group was silent for a minute, and then another loud thump was heard.

"Someone's trying to get through the door!" exclaimed Odd.

"Alright, Yumi and Odd get to the scanner. I'll check out the door" said Ulrich.

"Are you sure? What if it's dangerous?" asked Yumi, looking concerned.

"Don't worry," assured Ulrich "it's probably Sissi or something. Besides if it's anything I can't handle, I'll call Jeremie with my cell phone. Now hurry up and get to the scanner!"

Odd and Yumi complied. Ulrich took a deep breath and headed upstairs.

Ulrich walked through the dark factory, past dusty crates and rusty pieces of old machinery once used on an ancient assembly line. Ulrich squinted. He never noticed how dark it got inside the factory. It wasn't usually this late when he was summoned to the factory and the windows usually provided light in addition to the single flickering bulb in the vast warehouse. Ulrich sighed. It was unfair that he had to be up in the middle of the night, while most kids his age slept peacefully. They're all carefree, worrying about trivial things while the fate of the entire world rested on Ulrich's shoulders. His thoughts were interrupted by another loud thud from the door. Ulrich approached the door carefully.

"Hello?"

Ulrich's voice echoed through the factory for several seconds, and then it became completely silent again.

Another loud thud came from the door, it shook violently and the rusted bolt rattled.

"Leave or I'll call the police!"

Ulrich was nervous now, and his hands became cold and sweaty. Another thud came from the door.

"I'm serious!"

Ulrich noted that the door was shaking more with each thud and he began to back away, reaching into his pocket and gripping his cell phone. He punched in Jeremie's cell phone number when the door burst out of its frame and fell flat with a bang in front of Ulrich.

Several slumped, slow moving people moved toward Ulrich.

"Get back! Damnit Get away!" Ulrich tried to run backwards but tripped over his own over excited feet and fell, leaving him completely helpless. His cell phone flew out of his hand and slid out of reach.

The figures came into focus and Ulrich screamed in terror. The figures were walking corpses! The one nearest him wore a tattered police uniform. Its skin was grey, and parts of its face and torso were torn open, exposing various muscles and tendons. It let out a low moan and gripped Ulrich's leg, pulling Ulrich closer.

"No! No! Get off!" screamed Ulrich in panic, kicking desperately at the creature, but in vain. Its grip was strong and Ulrich screamed in pain as it bent down and bit deep into his thigh.

"AhhhHHHH!"

Another set of hands reached Ulrich's chest and punctured his skin. They reached in deep and gripped his ribcage, yanking it out of his body. Blood squirted into Ulrich's eyes and he coughed.

_This is the end_ thought Ulrich, closing his eyes as the creatures continued to rip and tear.

Downstairs Jeremie answered his ringing cell phone.

"Hello? Ulrich, what's going on upstairs?" asked Jeremie urgently. There was no reply. And then Jeremie heard Ulrich's muted screams. Jermie immediately ran to Odd and Yumi.

"Why didn't you transfer us?" asked Odd frowning.

"Ulrich's in trouble, we've got to help him!" said Jeremie desperately.

"Why? What happened?" said Yumi gripping Jeremie's shoulders sternly.

"I don't know! I heard him screaming! There's no time to explain!" cried Jeremie impatiently. "Let's just go already!"

Yumi and Jeremie began to jog upstairs. Odd reached under Jeremie's desk and pulled out a pistol he kept for emergencies, and followed.


	2. Two

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Disclaimer:** Just reminding you, the reader, that I am not responsible for any medical problems (panic attacks, heart attacks…) or emotional damage (post traumatic stress disorder…) caused by reading this tale. If you find yourself paralyzed in terror remind yourself that you are reading a purely fictional story, with fictional characters. You have been warned…

Yumi, Odd and Jeremie raced upstairs into the assembly room of the factory. Once they reached the top of the stairs they stopped panting. Jeremie noticed the gun in Odd's hand and grabbed Odd's arm.

"What is _that_ for?" demanded Jeremie angrily.

"It's in case one of those things we saw in the news is here stupid!" spat Odd.

"Put it down! Do you want to go to jail?" said Jeremie, his voice rising.

Odd was about to reply when Yumi interrupted him "This is _not_ the time! We have to get to…" Yumi stood silently, looking ahead. Odd and Jeremie followed her gaze, and saw what looked like Ulrich standing in front of them. They could not make out any details on him in the darkness.

"Ulrich!" cried Yumi, running to him.

"Yumi! Wait!" called Odd, but it was too late. Yumi stopped dead when she got within three feet of Ulrich.

"Oh my God! You're hurt!" exclaimed Yumi gazing at his blood stained clothes. His face was pale and his eyes were glazed over.

"Ulrich why aren't you saying anything to…" Yumi was silenced as Ulrich gripped her shoulders with both hands. Ulrich bent down and bit into Yumi's neck hungrily, tearing out a chunk of meat. Blood sprayed from Yumi's wound like a geyser, splattering Jeremie and Odd as they rushed to her aid. Yumi made a choking sound and her eyes rolled up showing only white.

Jeremie struggled to tear Yumi from Ulrich's grip.

"Odd! The gun!" cried Jeremie desperately.

Odd carefully aimed the pistol at Ulrich's head. Odd's hands began to shake.

"What are you waiting for!" demanded Jeremie, still trying to pull Yumi from Ulrich.

"I… I can't!" yelled Odd, tears in his eyes.

"You have to! Odd she's dying!"

Odd closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. A thunderous bang followed, and Jeremie watched Ulrich's brains spray the wall behind him. Ulrich fell limp to the ground.

"Yumi! Yumi, say something!" said Jeremie, holding Yumi in his arms. A few minutes later, Jeremie sadly put her on the ground.

"She's dead" stated Jeremie blankly.

Odd held his head in his hands, crying and muttering "I killed him… my best friend…"

"That was not Ulrich" said Jeremie firmly. "Ulrich would never do that to Yumi."

Odd looked up at Jeremie sadly; "Now what do we do?"

Jeremie was about to answer when he heard noises coming from Odd's direction. He made out dark blurs slowly moving towards them. Odd turned around and saw them too.

"Get to the door" said Jeremie "Quickly!"

Jeremie and Odd rushed towards the door, towards escape, and towards life.

Wow, what a very depressing and terrifying chapter. Yumi is killed and Odd is forced to shoot his best friend (or former best friend's reanimated corpse). Death, blood! Let it flow! Interestingly enough, I hadn't planned for the story to be this sad, it just happens I suppose. Emotions always ruin the fun!


End file.
